How My Story Began
by FfionJayneWMMC
Summary: This is the story of how Alice became who she is today. It is the characters from twilight but I have change some aspects of it.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is Stephine Mayer's characters and I am not saying they are mine I have Modified some and also this is changing the story a bit. This is before Bella and it is about Alice and Jasper mostly but it might go onto other people.

* * *

Prolong - Alice's Point Of View.

As I sat there in the dark, I was wondering how my life could get any worse. I sat up as a cold blast came through my window. I didn't know what was happening as a cold claw wrapped around my mouth and waist at the same time, that's when the haze hit me I was unconscious.

My eyes fluttered open as a rustling sound came round the corner. I didn't know what was happening and I was up and pouncing before me or the animal could blink. The mangled corpse of a snow leopard lay in my arms. BROKEN. The dead animal fell to the floor with a soft thump.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was curled up into a ball next to the corpse of the leopard, I didn't remember anything. What was my name? Why was I here? How could I move so fast? And the most important question. What am I?

As I sat there an image came to my head, it was a man. This man was slender but still very muscular and had wild hair in the most rich honey tones. Who was he and why did I need to find this extraordinary person. As I stood, I smelt honey and berries coming from a close area. I concentrated on the scent, it was heavenly. I began to follow it. After a few minutes I started to hear someone but, it wasn't normal. As I grew closer I saw the, man in my hallucination. Maybe this is all in my mind, so I shouted,

"Hello, is anybody here?" As I spoke he cocked his head in my direction and as I finished he looked up and began to speak in a southern accent.

"Hello,…" He got out before looking up and as our eyes met, I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up again I could hear a tap running and someone said,

"_I hope that girl is alright, she is the most beautiful girl I've seen. Is she new to town?"_ I could also hear someone whistling. But how that was possible to speak and whistle at the same time, was there more than 1 person.

Rising from the bed I was sprawled upon was harder than imagined. I slowly crept over the wooden floorboards; I somehow knew what ones were squeaky. As I reached for the door handle so did someone else. I flew back into the bed and as the man strode into the small room, I arose from my position to look at him. I looked up from his feet to his face and as our eyes meet for the second time, a cheesy grin lit his slender face.

"Good morning sleepy head!" his voice rang through my ears, it was like the softest melody. All I could do was smile as sweetly as I could and look from under my eyelashes.

"How are you feeling?" He spoke as I didn't reply after his first comment.

"I don't really know." I said hearing the frown that was treating to creep on my face.

"What's your name and where are you from?" He said with a more serious look placing itself in front of his friendly smiles. His tone was still welcoming though. I didn't know how to respond so I just surged and looked down. He looked confused. I heard his voice ringing through my ears, so I peeked through my eye lashed to find his lips where not moving.

"_Well she defiantly isn't human and look she gave me is like she knows me. But from where?" _We sat there for a few minutes in silence, well silence to him.

That was when a haze covered my eyes, a family stood there all with an array of honey, butter scotch and golden tones. They were smiling and I was with them. My eyes were the same tone, and that's when I saw it the honey haired man that was sitting in front of me, with his arms around my waist. And then, it was gone and the burgundy eyed man staring at me in the vision was real. He had his hands placed his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me lightly, as our flesh touched all of his past came to me. It was like a movie but cut into about 2 minutes. As the stream of visions stopped I screamed,

"Jasper what has happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His eyes were focused on the distance but then they narrowed and shifted to mine looking confused. I headed over to the pail oak desk, where I found pap per and a pen. I dragged out the chair scrapping it on the floor as I did and then sat gracefully. As I did this he was watching me carefully, by the time I had the pen and paper ready he was standing next to me watching with a frown. I began to sketch a family and he gasped. I carried on and began the second picture of him with his wavy locks cradling his face. In this picture he was in uniform, on a horse with a cowboy hat that made me giggle to myself. As I finished he chuckled too. The last picture was him holding a small pail woman with blonde locks cascading like a stream down her back. As I began to draw him he held my wrist. I glanced up at the sad look on his face

"What's wrong?" I asked without thinking about what the answer might be.

"Old memories, they die hard." I could hear what he was thinking

_"Who is she and how does she know Maria? Why does she know my past?"_As I glanced up so did he our eyes met as I began to whisper.

"I don't know where I'm from, who I am and why I know who you are. I woke up yesterday and carnet remembers anything. I had a vision of you and that's what guided me here. I can hear what you are thinking and just before you came in I had another vision..." I paused not for dramatic effect, I hated when they did that in films but I just had to think. That was when I looked away from his beautiful eyes with red tones in, I had never seen that colour before. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to look at him, he was soft but firm. So I carried on.

"It was of us with 5 or a few others, they all had golden eyes and so did we. You had your arms around me but I'm still not sure why because we don't know each other. And when I touched you all the images I drew and more where there for the picking. I don't know who or what I am? I don't know if I want to find out!"

As I met his gaze again he began to speak in his musical melody he called his voice it was more like a song.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, I can explain what you are and my past. But my future and who you are I don't know" For some reason he made me stand and then he sat on the chair and laughed. I thought there was nothing more wonderful than his voice but there it was his laugh.

He pulled me down onto his lap and I felt about 4, but I didn't complain because it was still really nice.

"Where shall we begin? Well, you can read minds and see the future? How is that? I have to tell you I can manufacture emotions." I had a confused look on my face and he laughed again.

"We are VAMPIRES!" He said making it so clear that a baby could understand it. I took a deep breath in and he started rocking me.

"I know it's all confusing but you can have a new life with me if you want? But we will have to give you a new name." I hesitated thinking and then spoke like a mouse and was surprised he heard.

"Yes, I will have to have a new name and I would love to stay with you Jasper." I thought for a few moments and then jumped off Jasper's lap. He was still griming from ear to ear from the last news, as I screamed.

"How about Alice, Alice - Mary." My first outburst had made him jump but he was nodding in agreement.

"Alice it is then love." He laughed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was so stunned by the news I sat on the large white bed which had 2 large pillows placed on top. I curled up with the cover wrapped around me. Jasper sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders. We sat in silence. After about 3 hours. I leaned into him deeply and wasn't sure why but he held me closer. I felt a connection, spark, you know like the soppy movie stuff. I just wallowed in thought for a while and then rose. I started heading for the bathroom door 3rd door on the right, I knew that. He let me go with no questions about it.

As I reached the door it opened with a creek, I stepped inside to find a long mirror, a shower, a toilet and a sink. I headed towards the mirror above the sink. As I got closer I saw ME! I gasped in shock as I saw the brightest colour red I had ever seen and it was the colour of my eyes. At once Jasper was at my side pulling me into a hug, thinking.

_"What's wrong? Are you OK? Did something happen? Did you see something?" _it was a long list of questions and it took me a while to answer him.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just shocked." I spoke in a whisper out loud so he didn't have to worry any more. I didn't help.

"What shocked you love?" He said this in a worried tone.

"Myself! My eyes, hair and body. It's the first time I've looked in the mirror." I said in a sad tone. Jasper chuckled and pulled me into another hug, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him as I was 4'3 and he was like 6'. He looked towards me giving me time to move away but I didn't want to, I wanted to be close to him. As I realized what he wanted I stood up on my tip toes to shorten the distance. Our lips touched softly and then I pulled myself closer as he did the same. I wove my fingers through his hair and he grabbed my waist and placed me on the sink, so we were the same height. As he did so I looked from under my lashes and smiled letting a few strands of hair fall over my eyes. As light as a feather he brushed them away and smiled at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We sat and talked for hours about his past. The wars of the south, Maria. For the first story he told he was sitting on the oak chair next to the pale desk and I was perched on the desk. After about an hour and a half of talking I moved to the bed as I did I grabbed his hand. I pulled his arm round my shoulders.

Around 6:30 am I headed for the bathroom again and got in the shower, I knew he was thinking of me as I could hear every word of them. So I started humming an unfamiliar tune, well I didn't know it. When I reached the chorus a beautiful voice came in from behind the door. I finished the song and got out of the shower, platted my long black hair and found a pair of scissors and cut the tattered dress above the knee.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I saw Jasper turn the corner to see me. I laughed as his mouth fell open. I spun around until I reached his open arms and kissed him on the cheek. I still had a few questions to ask, this was as good time as any.

"Jasper..." I said and then pause. He looked up from his book with a beaming grin. So I carried on.

"Umm, I know I'm a vampire but do you actually eat people?" that wiped the smile off his face. He nodded and mumbled.

"It's the only way to survive." looking down at his book again.

"Now there's where I think your wrong. I think we find another way with this other family." I said in convincing myself now, and trying to convince Jasper.

"Family, oh you mean coven?" he questioned.

"No, I mean family. Will you come with me to find them, please?" I said pouting on my last word. He looked deeply into my eyes and said unconvincingly.

"Sure, but I'll get you some new clothes first. Wait there." I watched him run out the front door and after about 5 minutes he came back with a 2 suit case full of clothes, well one was filled with clothes. They were all designers and all for me. He grabbed the empty suitcase and headed for his room. I followed him.

He reaches the bed and plonked the open suitcase there. Then delved into the wardrobe. I decided to help, enjoying every minute. I basically packed the whole thing while he sat next to the suitcase on the bed. I zipped up the suitcase and sat next to him as a haze came over my eyes and a sign saying 'Forks' came into focus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Where was 'Forks' and why did I have to go there. I just had to. Jasper agreed to come with me so off we headed. Jasper found me some dark glasses to match his and we went off to the airport.

As we boarded our flight I got tense and Jasper held my hand giving me a smile. We sat together on the plane and Jasper told me to try not to breathe too much, it did help. We got out of Seattle Airport and headed to get the BMW Jasper had bought before we began our travels. It was a long journey into Forks but in the BMW it took half the time. We were passing through town when I saw a vision of a turning and told Jasper to turn when it came up and he did asking no questions, our journey was like this all the way me telling him where to turn.

"Next right!" I ordered from the passenger's seat we pulled up to a house it was very large, open but it had modern touches to it. Jasper looked at me confused; we could both smell the sweet aroma of other vampires. I encouraged him to stay in the car as I approached the front door leaping over the last steep. I tapped lightly on the glass. After a few seconds a frail looking women opened the door with a perlite greeting.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She looks so small but I just had to do it.

"Esme!" I answered without thinking about my actions, I through my arms around her. She really looked confused as she pull away lightly.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper." I squeaked gesturing towards the car.

"Would you like to come in." She was still in shock that made her look at me in a daze. She looked at me and gestured me to come into her beautiful home.

"I would love to!" As the words come out of my mouth Jasper appeared next to me. He looked down at me like I had gone completely mad. Maybe I had.

"It's fine, remember." I said tapping my forehead and with that he relaxed and grabbed my hand. Esme invited us in. Carlisle and Rosalie were in the living room. Carlisle was reading a book on the sofa and Rosalie was watching T.V., as we entered the look up but I was sure they had listened to our conversation.

"Carlisle, Rosalie it is finally nice to meet you." I said in a sincere voice and Jasper wouldn't let go of my hand so I dragging him with me to meet Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you too..." Carlisle started to speak.

"Alice"- I finished - "And this is Jasper. I know so much about you it is finally nice to meet you at last." Carlisle had a confused look on his face but a twinkle of curiosity in his eye. I decided to explain it to them before they attacked me.

"I'm a psychic, can see the future" - I clarified - "and I saw your family. Where are Edward and Emmet?" I said this looking around even though I knew they weren't there. They looked at me confused.

"Let me explain" Jasper intervened, which made me pout and he chuckled at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper placed his arm around me and my pout disappears.

"Alice came to me 2 days ago not knowing anything just telling me she knew me. She told me about my past and my future." He paused to look down at me. I smiled and continued his story.

"I saw the mysterious yellow eyed family, as some people call you. There was all of you and then us. We were like you though something different from the first vision. I saw you all welcoming" I peeked at Rosalie to see her with her arms crossed.

"Especially you Dr. Cullen." Then they all looked really confused and their thoughts mirrored the faces.

_ "How does she know all of this"_ from Carlisle.

_"I don't like this one bit" _from Rosalie.

_ "They seem really nice people, very warm personalities." _from Esme.

"I told you Carlisle I am Psychic and can also read minds, thank you Esme." That tipped them over the edge. Esme looked like she wanted to blush, Rosalie stormed out and Carlisle as having a discussion with Jasper.

After 2 hours of talking to Esme finding we had a lot in common. She designed houses and I found out I loved clothes and designing. She agreed to go shopping with me tomorrow for a new wardrobe, her treat.

"So does that mean we can stay?" I spoke again without thinking and everyone stopped talking. You could hear a pin drop.

"Of course you can as long as you want." Esme replied and I grabbed her into another hug and thought I love these people; this was going to be my new family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Esme and Jasper brought our suitcases in and Carlisle started asking me about my abilities. I found them hard to answer.

"How long have you been a Vampire?" I just knew Carlisle was just being curious but I really didn't want to answer questions. I knew I could trust him but it was still hard, so I hesitated.

"Umm, about 3 - 4 days. Why?" I asked with a frown starting to speed across my face. He met my gaze and smiled kindly.

"No reason, you are quite controlled for someone who was re-born 4 days ago." He replied but I didn't ask any question because Esme and Jasper where coming down the stairs, chatting amongst themselves.

As they began the decent of the stairs walking at human speed, I could hear the birds from the forest everything was silent. Esme was carrying a fresh set of clothes and sun glasses in her hands. She handed them to me and I headed upstairs to change. I dressed quickly putting my hair in bunches with it still trailing to the middle of my back.

Esme was waiting for me to go shopping, we asked Rosalie but she declined. We headed to Seattle and parked up outside. I placed my sunglasses on to hide my bright crimson eyes.

We started with the big named brand but by the end I had asked if I could get some material Esme said she would teach me to use a sewing machine and she also bought me my own.

We were heading home when the cell phone Jasper had given me before I left Rang!

"Hello..." I didn't recognise the number and my vision had a blur round it.

"Umm...Hello is Esme there?" He said in a quiet voice. That when I knew who it was.

"Edward, you and Emmet are back. Great! We will be back at the house soon enough can this wait 20 minutes." I squeaked at the end looking over at Esme's confused face.

"Sure." He mumbled in a flat tone.

"Can you tell Jasper to stop worrying and Carlisle wants to ask him some questions. Say Alice said to do it or he will be in trouble." And with that I put the phone down.


End file.
